Insane Mode
Insane Mode is a game mode for Castle Crashers. Playing Insane Mode will increase the health of enemies as well as the amount of damage they will do. Players will not have any levels unlocked in Insane Mode when they first play; you will start at the Home Castle level just as in Normal Mode. Certain weapons will only appear on Insane Mode; for more information about this, check Stores. Items, such as the Horn, will not carry over from Normal Mode, so obtaining these items is still required for doing a lot of things. How to get Insane Mode First of all, the character you want to play with must have a white skull. If you have Insane Mode unlocked on one character, then that doesn't mean you can play on Insane Mode with another. If you don't have a white skull, then read the following information down there: * Insane Mode is unlocked on any platform by completing all of the checkpoint levels and defeating the Final Boss. This task needs to be completed for each consecutive character you wish to play as in Insane Mode. Once completed, Insane Mode can be entered by walking onto a now opened space just below the Barbarian Boss level. Players who are already in Insane Mode will find the space back to Normal Mode in the same location, but on fire. * If one player completed all the previous levels and finally beats the Final Battle, they will unlock Insane Mode; but if they completed this last level while joined by other players who have skipped some checkpoint levels, then they won't unlock it, at least not until they finish their missing "checkpoint levels" and fight the final boss again. * Insane Mode is only available for those characters you have completed the checkpoint levels and beaten the final boss with. * If you complete all the previous checkpoint levels with one character and on the last level another player joins using another one, only the character who completed all of the "checkpoint levels", will have Insane Mode unlocked. The "x10 Rule" Most enemies' health on Insane Mode is multiplied by ten; enemies with 50 health normally will have 500, enemies with 350 will have 3500, etc. On top of that, most enemies' damage is multiplied by ten (enemies that deal 4 damage normally will deal 40, enemies that deal 35 normally will deal 350, etc.). The only two exceptions to this rule would be the Painter, who has 3000 health in Normal Mode but has 15000 HP in Insane Mode, and the Corn Boss, who has 3000 in Normal Mode but has 20500 HP in Insane Mode While the "x10 Rule" seems like a huge obstacle to success, with ten times more health per enemy, you also get ten times more XP per enemy because you have to hit them ten times more to kill them. By never adding to Strength, you can level between 5~6 times faster than a player with more Strength, and the best place to get XP by a long shot is the Troll Mother. By farming the Troll Mother on Insane Mode, you can get to level 99 in less than two hours; you just have to never upgrade Strength. For experienced players, this is by far the best XP grinding spot with all characters. The Evil Wizard in his final phase deals 150 damage to himself every time he hits himself with his own fire meteors. Easily killing himself in the process when you utilize the mediumweight juggle. If your main character is the Fencer or Industrialist, then you can spam Splash Attacks on Catfish or Painter, and by doing this, average players can level up faster here than any other way. Letting Catfish get stunned is fine because you can repeat the level as many times as you want. Upon Completion When you beat the game on this mode, your character will show a golden skull instead of a white one on the selection screen. On the PlayStation 3, PC, and Xbox One, Open Faced Gray Knight, King, Necromancer and Cult Minion are unlocked by playing specific levels on Insane Mode. The Xbox 360 version differs from this as it offers these characters as downloadable content. Notes * Every time you begin Insane Mode, you will be in the Home Castle level. This can be skipped if you already completed the entire level by exiting to the map. * Certain bosses gain attributes not seen in Normal Mode. ** The Barbarian Boss gets a very fast speed boost. ** Pipistrello(The giant bat) gains a pseudo-instant kill with his tongue attack. ** The Conehead Groom is extremely challenging to bad Magic characters and even good Magic characters; very fast. ** The Cyclops gets a very fast speed boost. ** The Corn Boss emerges from the ground very quickly. ** The Painter drops a maximum of 5, 10, 15, or 20 Health Potions depending on how many players are in the game and how many Health Potions the player(s) has/have in stock. ** The Necromancer is also extremely challenging to all characters. ** The Evil Wizard gets a very fast speed boost in his 2nd phase, 3rd phase, and 4th phase. Gallery Insane Mode!.png Insane Mode! Fire.png Insane Mode Fire.gif Trivia * A gold skull is technically worth ten times as much as a white skull because of the "x10 rule" making it approximately ten times more difficult to get and taking ten times longer to complete. * Insane Mode carried on to Battleblock Theater and you get a gold trophy on the back of your character when you've completed it. * If you have two-four players, all players need to vote to get into Insane Mode. This disallows one person to just force everyone else into a much harder mode. See also * Level Skipping Category:Mechanics